In the Blink of an Eye
by WWEand1D
Summary: Abby is stuck living with her overprotective father, Sheamus. Her and her boyfriend, Viper, enjoy sneaking out to party with friends. Sheamus tries many times to punish her, but she's never caught, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Abby! Abby! Abigail!" Stephen kept trying to call his daughter who has been gone for over an hour. "Abaigeal Zinna Farrely! Where the hell have you been?!" Stephen (AKA. Sheamus) yelled as he found his daughter laying in bed with a book.

"In me room." Abby said, nonchalantly. She looked up from her book. She knew how to play her father. She gets away with everything. She's 14 and sneaks out with her boyfriend, who happens to be Randy Orton's son, Viper. He was 16, and together they would go to a place with friends to drink and smoke.

"Like I believe that." Stephen scoffed.

"You always do." Abby said under her breath.

"What?!"

"I said you should. It's sad how me own athair can't trust me." Abby gave him the powtylip and sad eyes like she was about to cry.

"Not this time. Know why? Several things. I smell alcohol and smoke on your breath, your dressed like a prostitute, and the biggest thing, Randy saw you guys out."

"Damn it, Randy." Abby thought to herself. "Look dad, I can explain." Abby started.

"No need. You're grounded. For now on, you are not leaving my sight."

"Are you sure you aren't punishing yourself?" Stephen's eyebrows burrowed.

"Bed. Now. Miss. Smartass. We'll talk more in the morning." Abby crawled under her blankets as her dad turned the lights out. When she heard his footsteps go down the stairs, Abby pulled her phone out.

"Hey baby ;(" Abby texted Viper.  
"U grounded too?" He replied.  
"Yeah. But the night's still young ;););)" Abby was desperate to get out of the house. It was only 9 PM.  
"I think some r still there ;)"  
"Than what r we waiting for?"

Abby stuffed some pillows under the blanket, and crawled out her window. There was potted plants about four feet under her, so she jumped on to those. The rest of the way down was just six feet, so she jumped, and landed on her feet. She quietly snuck out of sight.

* * *

"You came back!" Some guy yelled as Abby approached the group. He was clearly drunk. Abby grabbed herself a cup of beer. Something inside her felt weird, like she shouldn't be there. She was sitting on the bleachers, when she feels hands touch her boobs. She quickly turned to see Viper.

"Oh it's you, babe." She sighed in relief and gave Viper a kiss.

"The one and only. Your old man didn't see you?" He asked, taking a cigarett and lighting it.

"I don't think so. C'mon, let's enjoy this night."

* * *

"I don't know Randy. She's been so... disrespectful lately." Stephen said to Randy who came over to his house that night.

"Same with Viper. Ever since he was 13, he's been like that. I wasn't like that when I was their age." Randy said. "Do you think they would dare leave the house now?"

"Naw. They wouldn't. Would they?"

"One way to find out."

* * *

**Another story. I wont be posting as much with this one, unless people really like it. Please comment, favorite, follow, anything so I know people are reading this. Thanks :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Randy screamed. "IN THE CAR NOW!" Viper hung his head low and walked to the car. Stephen was trying to say something. He shifted his position a couple times and bit his lip, until he just pointed to his car. Abby obeyed immediately. When Stephen and Abby got home, they both stood in the entryway, silent until Stephen spoke.

"I'm really disappointed in you. After I directly told you-" "Yeah yeah yeah, grounded, no TV. I know the routine. I'll just go to my room." Abby started to walk toward the stairs to go up to her room, when her dad grabbed her shoulder with his strong wrestler grip. "Uh, Ow!" "Oh did I hurt you? You're lucky you're not dead! This is it! I'm sending you to a boarding school in Wyoming." Stephen pulled his phone out and looked on the Internet for a boarding school he had been looking at if he needed to. "Where the hell is Wyo-, whatever that is." Stephen rolled his eyes and dialled the number. "Yeah hello. My names Stephen Farrely and I'd like to enroll my daughter in this school. Ah huh. Tomorrow? Perfect. Meet you at the bus stop at 8 AM? Sure. Thanks so much." Stephen looked Abby in the eyes. "Go back your things, Abaigeal."

"You can't do this!" Abby tried to run our the door, but Stephen caught her, and took her to her room. "Oh but I can. Now pack." Stephen sat in Abby's large computer chair as Abby pulled three suitcases out from under her bed. She angrily shoved all her clothes in one bag, make up, perfume, and other pampering items in another, and put blankets, and electronics in the last one. Stephen stood up and evilly laughed as he walked out. When Abby saw him gone, she shoved a lighter, and her largest pack of cigarets in the last bag. "Get up! 15 minutes!" Stephen called up the next morning. Abby rolled out of bed and pawed through her drawer of the clothes she doesn't usually wear and didn't pack. She found her old cut off booty shorts and an old thin strap tanktop. She straightened her hair until it was pin perfect. She put on her bright blue eyeshadow to match her shirt, tons of eyeliner and mascara, then packed it all away. Abby fixed her bags as she walked out the front door. The whole ride to the stop was long and silent. Stephen stayed looking forward, and Abby out her side window. When they cane to the stop, Abby got out, grabbed her stuff and slammed the door. She watched as her father drove off.

She sat there alone for a few minutes, until she heard the bus pull up. Abby strut into the large bus, which was filled with geeky looking kids, and found a seat in the back. She felt eyes watching her the whole way down, but just kept going. She put in her earphones and closed her eyes. She didn't even realize they made a stop, until she heard a kid with a geeky voice talk to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Some kid with glasses and checkered polo shirt stood in front of her.

"Hey! what're you doin' with mah girl?" Abby heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend.

"Viper!" Abby wrapped her arms around Viper's muscular body. She pulled him down to his lips, and started passionately kissing him.

"What're you lookin' at, nerd? Get lost!" Viper shoved the nerd that still stood in shock. Almost everyone was watching now. Abby and Viper ignored them, and sat and kissed in the back of the bus till they got to their last stop. Everyone piled out, grabbing their bags. Viper carried his small dufflebag, and two of Abby's suitcases in to where they guessed they were registering in.

"Names please." A perky old lady asked at the front table. Viper kept his arm around Abby, keeping her out of reach of any other guy. That was what Abby loved about him. He always took care of her.

"Name's Orton. Viper Orton. This mah girl, Farrelly. Abaigeal Farrelly." Abby loved when Viper used her Gaelic name. "Oh yes. Right here. Viper and Abby. Here are your cards. Girls dorms are this way," The lady pointed to another old lady who was standing there with a bunch of girls. "And boys are that way." She pointed to an old man standing with a circle of geeks and freaks around him.

"I'll see you as soon as I can, babe. Don't let any other guy get ya before I see ya again." Viper kissed Abby one last time before walking to his group. To Abby it seemes Viper was almost enjoying all this. "

"_What's up with him?" _Abby thought.

* * *

**So so so sorry havnt posted in like forever. Promise to get back into it. Leave a review, favorite, follow, anything to show me people are reading this. Thanks :-) P.S. Remember to keep calm and keep #Fandangoing. I was part of that crowd last night JSUK :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Abby walked over to the group of girls that were beginning to walk away. They were all in the same uniform: khaki pants, and a polo shirt with a label on it.

"Ah, you must be the new girl, Abaigeal." Abby stood quietly, giving off the shy girl impression. "Oh it's OK, we're all shy the first day." The lady put a hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby quickly pulled away, and glared at the lady.

"Don't. Touch .Me." Abby snarled. The lady just stared at her in shock.

"W-well right this way girls." The group all walked out a door. Abby took in the surroundings of grass. That was it. Grass and buildings all around. The buildings looked old, and boring.

_"__This is gonna be fun." _Abby sarcastically thought. _"I wonder how Viper's doing. I still want to know what's up with him."_

Back inside the building, Viper looked at all the geeks and weirdos around him. "Dumbass dad, making me come here." Viper said quietly to himself. Someone overheard him.

"Your old man sent you here too?" A guy, about his height, stood to his right. Viper didn't notice him before. He was wearing clothes like Viper wore. Viper pulled down his sunglasses. "Just call me Chase." He said.

"Yeah. I'm Viper. Viper Orton." Viper kept his eyes ahead, avoiding eye contact. Chase did the same.

"Orton? Like Randy Orton?" Chase looked impressed.

"Yup. You a fan of WWE?"

"Hugely. You don't happen to have special connections with Triple H do you?"

"I'm sure I can do something. Once we get out of this prison cell, anyway." They both paused. "You gotta girl?"

Chase nodded. "Sure do. Name's Delilah cuz she's a wild one." Chase chuckled. "She ain't here though. You got one?"

"Yeah. Name's Abby. She is here. Just left actually." Viper looked out the door Abby just went out.

"She the hottie in the jean shorts?" Chase winked showing he meant no harm. Viper nodded. "Lucky guy. Wish my girl was here."

"Lucky? I wish she wasn't here. She looked like she was having a terrible time the moment she walked in. I'd take double the torture if she could go home." Viper sighed.

"You really like 'er, don'tcha?" Viper pierced Chase with a stare.

"I love her!"

"Woah dude. Don't get your panties in a bunch. You a softy on the inside." Viper was pissed. He held Chase in the air.

"Don't you EVER say that again! Understand?!" Viper looked around to see everyone watching him. Viper threw Chase down, and stormed out of the building toward the boys dorms before anyone could recognize him.

"Hi! I'm Felicity. We're gonna be your roommate, and best friend!" A perky girl ran up to Abby, as she walked into her room, and wrapped her arms around her. Abby stood stiff until she finally shoved her off.

"Don't touch me." Abby said in a forceful voice. She walked over to an empty bed and set her stuff on it. She found an open mirror and set her makeup bag on it.

"Hello girls. You best friends yet?" The lady that showed them the dorm came in with a few other people. Felicity nodded, but Abby just stood there and leaned against the drawer. "Well we're here to check your bags." The lady walked toward Abby and a different lady to Felicity. The lady dug through her bag, opening every pocket and bag. Abby's heart started to race when she held up the bag with her cigarets in them. Abby remembered she had stuffed it with tampons on top. "I don't think I need to go through this." The lady smiled at her, and Abby sighed in relief. "I'll be back with your uniform, miss..." The lady paused, but Abby didn't answer. "Well I'll be back." They all walked out.

"Well that was almost scary. Thought they would find something bad like cigarets in my bag. People can put things in others bag you know." Felicity came up to Abby. Abby pulled out her pack and lighter. "Gasp! Someone put that in there! You should tell on them." Abby rolled her eyes, and walked out. Felicity followed behind her.

"Stop following me!" Abby leaned against the back of the school where no one was except her and who she now referred to as her shadow, Felicity. She pulled out a cigaret and her lighter, and took a "well deserved" smoke, as Abby thought.

"What?! Don't do that! I'm telling!" Felicity tried to run off, but Abby grabbed her by her shirt.

"If you do that, you're gonna get a big face-full of fist! I'm a wrestler's daughter, I don't have any trouble picking a fight!" Abby threatened. She saw Felicity's face full of fear. "You understand me?" Felicity frantically nodded, and Abby dropped her to the ground. "Good. Now scram!"

* * *

**I'm kinda out of ideas for the next chapter. If y'all have any, please please please leave a review *gets on hands and knees* Leave a review, favorite, follow, anything to show me people are reading this. Thanks :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Viper found the boys dorms. He took his bags and walked into his room. There was already a boy in the room, but his back was to Viper. "Hey dude. I'm- Oh my god" Viper stopped when he saw Chase.

"W-what?! You're my roommate?" Viper could sense he fear in his voice, as Chase took a few steps back.

"Trust me dude, I'm as shocked as you are. I want to apologize for before. I lost my temper and I'm sorry." Chase stayed silent for a second, then let out a sigh.

"It's OK. I know what it's like to lose your temper at the wrong time."

"So we cool?" Viper asked.

"Yeah dude." Chase's phone started to ring. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"If you don't tell anyone about this." Viper opened his bag, revealing a few packs of cigarets and some lighters, along with his phone.

"You sharin'?" Chase asked, his phone still ringing. Viper nodded. "Hey babe." Chase said into his phone. "Fo' real? Today? Oh tomorrow. OK I'll look for you then. Love you too, hun. Bye." Chase looked up to Viper with, what seemed like, pain in his eyes.

"Your girl comin' here?" Viper asked, even though he knew the answer. Chase nodded. They both heard a knock at the door. Viper scrambled to put his cigarets and lighter in his back pocket, and sit on the bed.

"Just here to check your bags." A big looking man walked in and looked through their bags. "I'm John by the way." When he said that, Viper immediately recognized him.

"Oh, you're John Cena." John looked up from the bag.

"You a fan of wrestling?"

"My dad's Randy Orton. I'm forced to know everyone." John looked shocked. He studied Vipers face a little more.

"Oh now I see it. But you look more like-"

"My grandfather? I know. No one believes me when I tell them I'm Randy's son, unless they knew my grandfather."

"Well now I understand how you got your name." John chuckled as he closed up Vipers and Chases bags. "You're all set. See ya around, boys." John closed the door behind him as he left.

"I'm gonna find my girl. See ya." Viper closed the door.

Abby had peace for about five minutes, until she heard someone behind her.

"You sharin'?" She heard the unforgettable voice of her boyfriend as she turned around.

"Hey babe!" Abby was about to kiss Viper when he pushed her away.

"You might want this first." Viper held up a breath mint. Abby sarcastically rolled her eyes, but took it. "Don't want my baby to get caught." Viper took Abby's hand as they walked around the campus.

"It's so empty and boring here. I actually miss home" Abby complained.

"This is so great!" Stephen said to Randy as they sat on Stephen's couch.

"Tell me about it. It's been so quiet the past couple of hours." Randy said taking a drink of the beer Stephen set out. He flinched a little at the strong Celtic drink.

"To much for ya, Fellah? Haha. Well same around here. No more of me yellin' to Abby for her to stop whatever the hell she's doing."

"Same with Viper. But I think that it all started when Kylie died. She was the only one that could keep him under control." Randy said. Kylie was his wife that passed away about five years ago.

"I think Abby started all this when Aileen left us, what was it, four, five years ago I think." Stephen set his empty beer can the coffee table. "But what does it matter now? All we can hope for is that the school can fix them."

"You know what I miss the most?" Abby asked Viper as they walked around the campus, waiting for something to happen. Viper turned his head to Abby whose face was not even an inch away since Viper was holding her as tight and close to him as he could.

"No, what?"

"I miss the adrenalin rush when we snuck out. The feeling when I was running, and it felt like someone was right behind me. Or when we would have to run from the cops." Viper smiled a little at how excited Abby was telling that story.

"Oh, I love you, Abaigeal Stella Farrelly."

"And I love you Viper Keith Orton."

* * *

Hey thanks for all the great ideas. I'm really excited for y'all to read the next chapter. It's gonna be epic! It'll probably be up tomorrow cuz I have an appointment today. Same with Transisions. Please leave a review, follow, favorite, anything to show me people are still reading this. Thanks :-)


	5. Chapter 5

As Abby and Viper walked around, they felt a person following them. Abby turned to see the lady that had checked her bags.

_"__Oh shit."_ Abby thought to herself.

"Oh dear, you forgot I was getting your clothes. Well, here you go. And as for you young sir, I'll go find you your uniform. But while I'm gone, girls and guys can't be together. So why don't you, missy, go change, and you, sir, go make some guy friends." The lady handed her the clothes, then walked away.

"You're not really gonna wear those, are you?" Viper asked Abby as she started running toward her room.

"You'll see!" Abby yelled without looking back.

The next day came, and Abby found Viper as they got ready for an early morning run.

"How did you sleep, Hun?" Viper asked Abby as they started stretching. Abby had put on just sweatpants and a t-shirt with her old gym shoes. Viper had baggy shorts and his "Wrestlemania" shirt from three years ago.

"Good. That shirt brings back some good memories." Abby said noticing Viper's shirt. Viper looked down at it.

"Oh, yeah. Great memories. First time we met. Backstage, your dad was new, and you both looked kinda shy, so me and my dad walked up to you and-"

"Love at first sight." Abby said, standing up after doing some leg stretches. "Ready to run?"

"Yeah, just follow me. I found a good route to go on." Viper and Abby took off. They saw a few other people up. Some running, some reading, and, as they walked behind buildings, some smoking or drinking.

"It's beautiful in the mornings." Abby said as they both slowed down after about two and a half miles. Viper nodded and looked to his watch. "What's the time?"

"Six thirty. I should go change."

"You got your uniform?" Abby asked as they started walking back to the main buildings.

"Yeah, but what did you end up doing to yours?" Viper sat on a bench as they got to the center of the campus. Abby sat next to him, still trying to catch her breath. "Are you OK? You're breathing really hard. Here, I'll go get you water."

"No, I'm fine. Just need to sit." Viper saw Abby's face getting paler.

"No, Hun. I'm getting you water. Just give me a sec." Viper ran off as Abby kept trying to catch her breath. She felt someone sit next to her. She thought immediately that it was Felicity, but turned to see a girl, like her, staring at her.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Abby nodded trying to save her breath. "My name's Delilah by the way. What's your name?"

"Here, Abby." Viper said walking back. Abby pointed to him to show Delilah that was her name.

"Thanks, Hun." Abby took a sip of the water. Viper kissed Abby on top of her head.

"So do either of you know a Chase?" Delilah asked.

"Wait. You're Delilah? I'm Viper. Chase is my roommate. He said he'd be up soon when I left." Viper pointed to the boys dorms.

"I wonder who my roommate is. I was told I'm room 216." Abby's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank god. That's my room. But beware, we have an over-attached third roommate." Abby rolled her eyes at her remark toward Felicity. "We can go there now if you want. I kinda need to get cleaned up."

"Sure. Can you just tell Chase I'm here?" Delilah asked Viper as she lifted up the handles on her luggage.

"Of course. Take it easy, Hun. I'll find ya later." Viper kissed Abby's forehead, then walked off.

"He's yours I'm guessing." Delilah said as her and Abby walked back to their dorm. Abby smiled.

"Yup. Viper Keith Orton is all mine." Abby stated. Delilah looked like she got into a thought.

"Orton, viper, orton... Randy Orton?"

"You a fan of wrestling? Haha. But yeah, that's his dad." Abby held open the front door to the building.

"Nah, but Chase is a huge fan. He's always talking about Orton, Triple... something, and some Sheamus guy." Abby's head dropped. They both walked onto the elevator.

"Sheamus is my dad." Delilah looked shocked. They got to their floor, and Abby led the way to their room.

"So two wrestler's kids dating each other. Must make a good pair." Abby nodded. All of a sudden Abby felt like she couldn't breath. Right before Abby could open the door, she saw everything go black.

* * *

**Ooooh. Told Y'all it would be epic! I think I might rap this up in a few more chapters. But I was actually thinking of doing another story about them, but like 2-3 years later. Would you like that? I think it would be a fun little short story. Please leave review, follow, favorite, anything to show me people are still reading this. Thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Abby? Are you awake yet?" Abby heard Viper's voice as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was in some nurse's office, still at the school. She was a little disappointed at that.

"W-what happened?" Abby turned to her side. She felt stiff in her back. "How long have I been out for?"

"Doc said you got tired, fell, and just hit your head. And only about an hour." Abby held her head as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, and sat on Viper's lap.

"Wonder what made me tired?" Abby rested her head, that was still hurting, on Viper's chest. Viper ran his fingers through her hair. Abby always felt safest in his arms. It reminded her of when she was little, and her dad would hug her with his strong arms.

"I think you're body's use to having a glass of alcohol a day. Haven't had any?" Abby shook her head. Viper felt his shirt get wet. He pulled Abby's head up toward him. "What's wrong, Abbs?" Abby tried to find words, but her chin just shivered. Viper laid Abby's head back on his chest. Viper kept whispering "It's OK. Everything's OK." in Abby's ear.

"I-I miss dad." Abby kept her head burried into Vipers chest. "I m-miss him a-and just home."

"Sweety, I really miss my dad, step-mom, and little sister to, but it's only been one day. How about this, let's see what one week here can do for us. Maybe then, our parents will take us back." Viper set Abby's feet on the ground and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go."

Stephen sat on his couch once Randy left. "This is better. Just me. All me." Stephen took in a deep breath. "So quiet." He let out. He stood up and started walking around the house. He opened the door to Abby's room and leaned against the door frame. "She better learn while she's there." Stephen felt a tear escape his eye and run down his cheek. "I miss you Abaigeal."

In Randy's house, Randy and his wife Samantha and daughter Allana sat on the couch. Allana had fallen asleep so Samantha carried her up to her room. Randy sat, thinking about Viper. "My one son, gone. Why couldn't I just have trained him to be better? This is all my fault." Randy also felt a tear run down his cheek. "I miss you Viper."

The sun set over the campus so Abby and Viper decided to go to sleep. Abby walked into her room and saw the lady, that had seemed to be everywhere, standing in her room. She looked pissed. _"Damn."_ Abby thought.

"Young lady. It's past curfew, you're not in uniform, and you've been walking around with a boy. Care to explain?" Abby shrugged her shoulders and walked toward her bed. "Well tomorrow you better show up to your first class alone, and in uniform. Understand?" Abby looked her straight in the eye and was about to say something, but just nodded. "Good." The lady walked out, so Abby started getting ready.

"You almost just got screwed girl. Be more careful next time. Just stay out of sight when you're with Viper, or you're gonna screw over all the couples here." Delilah said, also getting ready for the night.

"Good point. Thanks for the advice."

Viper started walking to his dorm too. When he got to his room, he saw his uniform on the bed, and Chase pacing back and forth.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Viper asked setting his uniform on the nightstand next to his bed.

"I just remembered that we have classes tomorrow." Chase seemed pretty freaked about it.

"Oh no, call the cops. We're having school at a school!" Viper laughed at himself. "So what dude?"

"You don't understand. I'm some kind of nerd! No matter how hard I try to be dumb, I just can't. And tomorrow my rebel image will be depleted, and I'll just be a geek! Worst of all, if D finds out I'm smart, she'll dump me right there and then."

"You're overreacting. First of all, classes aren't co-ed, so the only way your gitl would find out is if someone told her. Second, it's OK to be smart. Wish I was. And third, just get most of the answers wrong when you're taking a test or shit." Viper took his shirt off, grabbed his toiletries, and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. He's right. Just think dumb."

Fifteen minutes later, Viper got out of the shower, put some lounge pants on, and walked back into the room. "Bathroom's free." He said to Chase, but he wasn't there. "Chase? Dude where are you?" Viper just shrugged it off, and crawled into his bed.

* * *

**Hey so the next chapter is going to finish this! Hope you're all ready for the ending. You can imagine what will happen, but in the end, nothing's as it seems... Please leave a review, follow, favorite, anything to show me people are still reading this. Thanks :-)**


	7. Chapter 7 (FINAL)

Viper went out searching for Chase. He searched in the cafeteria, school buildings, and finally just walked back to his dorm. There he was. Chase was sitting on his bed, crying.

"Dude, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Viper tried not to yell since he was tired.

"You wouldn't understand." Chase lifted his head up from his hands. Viper closed the door and went to sit next to Chase. They both stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sure I'll understand. Just tell me."

"Well you see, Delilah's been acting strange. And I think I know why." Viper tried not to make things more awkward by staring at Chase, so he just looked ahead. "I know why Abby passed out." Viper raised an eyebrow. "Delilah gave her a stick of gum. But this is the gum she uses at clubs, and well, it has some kind of drug in it that was made for her."

"Well why did Delilah give her that gum?" Viper started pacing around the room. Delilah looked so sweet to him. Could she really do that?

"She was jealous." Viper stopped in his tracks. "Jealous of yours and Abby's relationship. She broke up with me. And you know what? It's all your fault!" Chase pounced at Viper, but Viper just stood out of the way. Chase went crashing into the wall.

"Dude. It wasn't my fault. But besides, we shouldn't fight. We have all year to. Now is not the time." Chase wasn't convinced. He took another leap at Viper, but Viper caught him by his shirt. "You listen here. I told you-"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" John came running into the room. Viper quickly dropped Chase.

"J-John. I can explain. You see-"

"No, Viper. That's the second fight since you've been here. I have no choice but to send you home in the morning. But for now, get some sleep." John slammed the door shut.

"That's what you get you girlfriend stealer!" Again Chase jumped at Viper. Viper didn't want anything to do with him. He stood aside again and let Chase go head first into the wall. "Uuuhhhhh..." Was the only noise Chase could make. Viper heard his phone ring.

"Viper, what's going on over there? We can hear crashes all the way here." It was Abby. Viper swallowed hard and thought of a plan.

"Abby, they're kicking me out. You have to get in trouble too so we can both go. I don't want you here alone." Abby was stunned and couldn't think of anything. She looked down at her bag.

"OK, I have an idea." Abby hung up, grabbed a cigaret and her lighter, and ran outside. When the smoke started filling the air, she knew it wasn't going to be enough. She walked inside the building where the security cameras were, and took a smoke in there. It wasn't five seconds until workers came running down the hallway.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT!" A larger lady said, leading Abby back to her room. "In the morning though." The lady slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Delilah asked.

"I'm finally leaving this joint." Abby felt her phone vibrate. "Hello?" She half expected Viper, but was wrong when she heard her father.

"Abaigeal. I need you home. I miss you so much." Abby heard her dad almost in tears.

"I miss you too daddy. I hope you're not mad, but I kinda got kicked out of this school." Abby braced herself for a huge scream from her dad.

"Aw hun, I just want you home. I don't care how. Are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye daddy. See you soon." Abby hung up. She saw Felicity's head come up.

"What? You're leaving? What about best friends forever?" Abby annoyingly rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about Felicity for a while. Abby crawled into her bed.

The next morning Abby woke up and got ready to go. She packed her things, and rolled her suitcases out to the bus stop where she saw Viper.

"Guess who." Abby covered Viper's eyes with her hands. Viper jumped a little bit.

"Is it the girl I love and adore?" Viper teased. Abby took her hands off and sat down next to Viper. "Oh it is. You know Abby, we've both matured a lot since we've been here. I know our parents will be proud. And so I've decided to give up smoking." Abby was shocked.

"I'm so proud of you babe. You know what? I'll join you. We can get through it together." Abby kissed Viper. "They should be here by now. I'll call my dad." Abby's phone kept ringing, but no answer. "What in the-?" Right then they saw Viper's step-mom's car. She stepped out with tears in her eyes, and ran right up to Abby and hugged her.

"I am so sorry." Abby looked confused. Viper just as so.

"What are you talking about, Samantha?" Viper's step-mom was named Samantha. She was the only one that was fine with Abby and Viper going out, so Abby became close with her.

"Your dad was in a car crash. He didn't make it." Abby's heart dropped. She let it sink in for a few seconds. When she realized, she dropped to the ground crying. "Come on. It'll be OK." Samantha led Abby to her van. Viper was just as shocked. He sat in the back seat trying to comfort his crying girlfriend.

"Sam? Is this for real?" Samantha sadly nodded. They drove farther down the road, and saw a sight with police, and ambulance surrounding it. "What's gonna happen now? Abby has no where to live." Viper noticed Abby had cried herself to sleep. Her face was buried into Viper's chest, and he felt his shirt wet with her tears.

"Well, she can always come live with us until we can get a hold of her mom." Abby's mom left her and her dad when Abby was just three years old.

"No one knows her number though, Sam." Viper laid Abby's head down as he stood up, and tried to get to the passenger seat.

"We'll find it. Don't worry, V. We won't leave her alone.

They all made it back to Viper and Samantha's house. Abby was still asleep so Viper carried her in, and set her on the couch. Right away, Viper's younger step-sister ran up to him. Before she could reach them, Samantha picked her up, and carried her away.

"Wake her up. Get things settled." Samantha whispered. Viper nodded, and set Abby on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Is it true?" Abby said slowly opening her eyes. Viper slowly nodded. He tucked a piece of Abby's hair behind her ear, trying to keep her calm. Abby felt another tear slip out. "How are we going to tell the WWE nation?" Abby tried to smile.

"We can tweet it out. Even tweet it on your dad's page. And we can call Vince." Viper sat Abby up, and let her head rest on his shoulder. "But you can stay here till we get a hold of your mom."

"M-my mom? Viper, she lives in Florida. I'm not moving all the way there. I'm not going to leave you." Abby held on to Viper tighter as she thought of what will happen.

"Listen to me, Abaigeal. I know you don't want to, I don't want you to, but there's no other choice. Right then Randy came in. He looked like he had been crying.

"Are you OK, kidos?" Randy sat on the couch with them. "I was able to call your mom, Abby. She isn't coming to get you. She gave us permission for you to stay here. She'll still pay for insurance and all that. We just give you a home." Abby's face lit up.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Anything for such a sweet girl." Abby hugged Randy. "So just take your stuff up to our guest room, and we can go get your stuff later.

"Man." Viper said. "Everything's changed in the blink of an eye."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support on this story. I will be doing a sequel so I hope you can wait probably around 2-3 weeks. My other story will be done tomorrow so... Yeah. I'm also working on another story that will probably be on in a month or so. I just started it. One more thing, Any one that read this, followed it, favorited it, or left reviews are automatically awesome to me. Please leave a final review. Thanks :-)**


End file.
